zhe shou ge a song for you
by ELFCASSIEXOSTAN
Summary: lagu ini adalah satu satunya yang 'mungkin' bisa kuberikan untukmu [ga jago buat summary - -] [langsung baca aja!] [BAEKYEOL!]


length : 2shoot

.

BAEKYEOL !

.

if u dont like?

.

dont read !

.

also dont bash!

* * *

_**a song for you**_

* * *

"byunnie, kenapa kau lama sekali… aku lelah menunggu di sini, aisshhh" seorang pemuda tinggi sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah kecil, ah tidak kecil, rumah ini hanya besar, namun bergaya sederhana dan minimalis

"ahh tunggu sebentar, aku hampir selesai…." beberapa menit berselang pemuda yang di panggil byunie itu keluar dari rumah, menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang indah

pemuda cantik itu bernama byun baek hyun, berumur 16 tahun, hobby nya adalah bernyanyi. kelas XI-A murid dari sekolah ternama korea SM high School. sekolah ternama? benar! walau baekhyun tinggal di rumah sederhana. ia sebenarnya adalah seorang anak dari pemilik hotel berbintang 5 korea. sifatnya yang ingin mandiri membuatnya merahasiakan identitasnya, kecuali pada kekasih dan sahabatnya

sedangkan pemuda tinggi di sebelahnya bisa kalian panggil park chan yeol. seumuran dengan baekhyun, 16 tahun. hobby-nya adalah rap dan dia juga seorang team basket di SM High School, seorang anak dari pengusaha otomotif yang sudah membuka cabang di seluruh dunia.

pagi ini chanyeol menjemput kekasihnya 'baekhyun' untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama. baekhyun sudah berkali kali mengatakan pada chanyeol untuk tidak menjemputnya. ya karna dia ingin jalan kaki saja

"chanyeol-ah sudah berapa kali ku katakan untuk tidak menjemputku" marah baekhyun sambil mempout kan bibirnya lucu dan masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna merah itu

"aigoo baekkie kau sangat imut, bisa bisa aku memakanmu sekarang" kata chanyeol sambil menunjukan smirk andalannya

"YAA! jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" jawab baekhyun dengan wajah yang memerah

"memang kau mau jawaban apa baekhyunah,, aku sengaja menjemputmu supaya kau tidak jalan kaki atau naik bus. itu berbahaya" jelas chanyeol singkat

" aku tidak apa apa, aissss,,, aku bukan anak kecil lagi !" gerutu baekhyun yang membuat chanyeol semakin gemas pada namjachingu nya ini

"hahahha baiklah baiklah. aku percaya padamu, tapi tetap saja di luar sana berbahaya. jika saja ada preman menyakitimu bagaimana?"

baekhyun hanya diam, dia tidak mau menjawab. dia tau chanyeol hanya mau melindunginya dari bahaya, dan dia bahagia dengan itu… bahagia bahwa chanyeol benar benar menyayanginya

mobil sport merah itupun masuk ke pekarangan sekolah SM High School seiring dengan triakan para siswi yang tau bahwa idola mereka sudah datang

"KYAAA Chanyeol-oppa sudah datangg!" teriak histeris seorang yeoja

"kyaaa ayo kesanaa!" teriak yeoja lainnya

"aisss yeoja yeoja itu lagi" chanyeol menggerutu kesal. lagi lagi mobilnya tidak bisa parkir karna para siswi yang di sebut fansnya itu menghalangi jalan masuknya, walau dia sudah mengklakson berkali kali namun tetap saja siswa ataupun siswi di depan mobilnya itu tidak menyingkir sedikitpun

"chanyeol-ah biar aku menghubungi kai" kata baekhyun panik karna jam pelajaran akan di mulai

"ehhh?"chanyeol sedikit berfikir "baiklah… sepertinya memang harus begitu baekhyun-ah" chanyeol pun mengangguk

baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dalam saku dan mengetik sebuah nomor dan menekan tombol call. beberapa detik terdengar sebuah jawaban

"hhhhhhhh paasti lagi kan?" suara kai terdengar menghela nafas mengerti

"hmmm kai bisakah kau bantu kami lagi? aku mohon" kata baekhyun memelas pada telfonya, maksdnya pada kai yang sedang di telfonnya

"baiklah, tunggu aku di situ" jawab kai dan memutus sambungan telfonya. baekhyun hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya

tidak lama setelah panggilan tadi di tutup muncul namja berkulit tan membawa beberapa orang temannya. namja itu kai, orang yang di hubungi baekhyun satu idola skolah, namun terkenal sangat dingin, walau tidak sedingin namja bernama kris.

kai menyuruh teman temanya untuk menyingkirkan /? murid yang ada di depan mobil chanyeol. akhirnya mobil itu terparkir dengan aman dan selamat di 'parking area'

baekhyun yang keluar mobil langsung berlari menuju arah kai "gomawo kai-ah sudah menolongku lagi" kata baekhyun yang di balas senyuman oleh kai "eummm dimana kyungsoo?"

"mungkin dia sedang bersama chen di kelas musik hhhhh"

PIMMMMMM

tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil ferrari biru parkir dengan selamat di samping tempat kai baekhyun dan chanyeol berdiri tadi

bisa di lihat dari reaksi para yeoja yang dari kejauhan berteriak di pastikan itu adalah mobil milik sang model sekolah dan namjachingunya, kris dan tao

"baekhyun hyunggg" tao yang turun dari mobil langsung memeluk baekhyun dengan erat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mematikan dari chanyeol dan kris

"hey heyy lepaskan" seru chanyeol tidak terima dan langsung memisahkan keduanya dari pelukan itu

"kau pelit" seru tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

'manis' batin kris dan langsung merangkul pinggang tao "ayo baby kita masuk" kata kris lembut sambil memandang tao

"hey! sejak kapan kau selembut itu HAHAHHA" ejek chanyeol dengan tawa idiotnya, kris hanya acuh dengan ucapan chanyeol dan langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga sambil menggandeng tao

"huh dasar menara, baiklah baekkie, ayo masuk" ajak chanyeol yang langsung merangkul pundak baekhyun

"hmmm ayo"

"hey kalian meninggalkanku?!" teriak kai

namun seolah tuli chanyeol dan baekhyun tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan kai "awas ta akan ku tolong lagi besok" batin kai

sekarang menunjukkan jam istirahat bagi seluruh siswa SM High School, kai menggandeng kyungsoo, kris dengan tao, chen sang suara emas dengan xiumin, si magnae idol sehun dengan cute idol luhan, sang angel suho dengan unicornnya yixing atau lay dan jangan lupakan si happy virus chanyeol dengan sang pujaan hatinya baekhyun.

mereka ber-11 sudah di kenal sebagai idola sekolah. 11? kenapa? karna baekhyun hanya di anggap pengganggu oleh seluruh siswa SM High School, orang miskin yang berpura pura dekat dengan idol sekolah mereka. orang yang mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk SM High School!

miskin? baiklah, kalian lupa kalau baekhyun merahasiakan identitasnya? sekali lagi 'baekhyun hanya ingin mandiri !'

"_cihh dasar byun baekhyun si penggoda"_

"_benar, dia hanya orang miskin, mana pantas dia bersama idola kita"_

"_benar dia hanya namja lajang yang menggoda chanyeol-oppa"_

itulah cacian yang setiap hari ia dapat baekhyun setiap hari, namun dia tetap senang karna dia bisa membuktikan kalau dia bisa hidup sendiri dan tentunya bersama chanyeol

"tidak usah dengarkan mereka hyung" kata kai sambil menepuk punggung baekhyun

"benar byunnie, mereka hanya tidak tau siapa dirimu dear" chanyeol ikut menyemangati baekhyun dengan menecup dahi baekhyun sekilas, sampai muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi chubby baekhyun *kyeopta

"hnnnnn aku tidak apa apa, ini adalah pilihanku sejak awal" jelas baekhyun sambil tersenyum tulus

mereka ber-12 duduk di sebuah meja panjang di kantin, meja yang memang bisa di cap sebagai 'milik mereka' bahkan tidak ada siapapun yang berani menempati meja itu

mari kita perkenalkan sang idola SM high school

**Chanyeol** - kekasih byun baekhyun. dan tentangnya sudah di jelaskan pada awal cerita

**Tao** - kekasih dari wuyifan / kris. pencinta panda, anak pemilik salon yang membuka cabang di prancis, korea, china, seorang atlet wushu yang sudah membuat kagum dunia

**Kris** - kekasih tao, bisa di bilang dilah yang terkaya, seorang ketua team basket sekolah, orang yang dingin namun manja di depan tao-nya

**Kai** - kekasih D.O sangat overprotective dengan apapun yg berharga baginya, dan juga seorang dancer yang menjuarai berbagai penghargaan dunia

**D.O** - kekasih kim jong in atau kai, anak dari pemilik lestoran bintang 5 yang membuka cabang di beberapa negara maju, juga seorang penyanyi yang selalu berduet dengan Chen/Jongdae

**Suho** - kekasih Lay, walau julukannya angel namun senyumannya mematikan seperti lucifer yang membuat siapa saja mati melihatnya, anak seorang ilmuan terkemuka dunia

**Lay** - kekasih si jenius suho, sama seperti kai, dia juga seorang dancer yang terkenal, keluarganya adalah pemilik Zhang Company, perusahaan tekstil di negri paman sam

**Chen** - kekasih Xiumin, penyanyi yang sangat membuat dunia kagum oleh suaranya, ayahnya adalah penyanyi legendaris dunia, ia ingin mengikuti jejak ayahnya

**Xiumin** - kekasih Chen, salah satu dari atlet bela diri, namun berbeda dengan tao, dia adalah atlet taekwondo, seorang anak dari pemilik perusahaan pembuat senjata di China

**Sehun** - kekasih xi luhan, sangat manja pada hyungnya terutama tao dan baekhyun, dan super manja pada luhan, namun sangat manly di hadapan orang lain, tinggal dengan kaknya 'Kyuhyun' yang juga adalah ceo dari perusahaan game

**Luhan** - Kekasih Sehun, sangat menyayangi semua saengnya, terutama sehun, menyukai rusa dan mengerti sehun yang tidak memiliki appa dan eomma, ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk sehun, seorang aktor terbaik dunia dari berbagai penghargaan

merekalah yang di sebut flowers boy SM-High School, bukan hanya SM H.S tapi seluruh dunia mungkin

* * *

_**a song for you**_

* * *

sepulang sekolah baekhyun dan chanyeol pergi ke sebuah lestoran, lestoran milik orang tua do kyungsoo atau D. ini memang menjadi favorite mereka, selain nyaman juga mereka bisa melihat pemandangan indah seoul dari kaca yang berada di lantai 7, jangan lupa ini lestoran bintang 5 !

"yeollie, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu" baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan memberikan benda itu ke chanyeol

"hmmm" chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat ke luar jendela berlih menatap baekhyun dan menerima sebuah buku lagu "untukku?"

"tentu untukmu, mana mungkin untuk hantu" gerutu baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"gomawo byunnie-ah" seru chanyeol girang sambil berlari ke kursi baekhyun dan mengecup bibir sang kekasih sekilas

hening sejenak, chanyeol kembali ke kursinya sambil membaca lagu yang di ciptakan baekhyun untuknya sementara baekhyun kembali menatap kota seoul yang sangat indah itu

hening lagi

hening

dan

"kenapa…." tanya chanyeol tiba tiba

"hmm" baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung

"kenapa liriknya_"

"entahlah, tiba tiba saja lyric itu terlintas di kepalaku, akupun tidak tau kenapa" jawab baekhyun yang memotong perkataan chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"ada yang kau…. sembunyikan baekhyun-ah" tanya chanyeol lembut sambil menatap baekhyun lekat

"annio, aku… aku hanya….. akhhh" tiba tiba baekhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing

chanyeol yang panik langsung saja berlari ke kursi tempat duduk baekhyun, sambil berjongkok di depan sang pemuda manis itu, dia mengusap lembut kening baekhyun yang berkeringat

"byunnie-ah kau baik baik saja? hey" tanya chanyeol khawatir melihat wajah pucat baekhyun

"a..aku baik… eungggg" baekhyun merasa kepalanya semakin berputar putar

"lebih baik kita ke dokter, kau sangat pucat" -chanyeol

"tidak… engg lebih baik aku pulang ke rumah" tolak baekhyun sambil memegang kepalanya

"tap_"

"yeollie, aku hanya kelelahan…. akuu mohon" minta baekhyun yang tidak bisa di tolak oleh chanyeol

"hnnn" chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, baekhyun memang paling membenci yang namanya rumah sakit

mereka berdua meninggalkan restoran dan segera pulang ke rumah baekhyun, awalnya chanyeol mengajak baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya, namun hanya tolakkan yang di terima chanyeol

* * *

_**a song for you**_

* * *

sesampainya di rumah baekhyun, chanyeol menggendong namja cantik itu ala bridal style ke kamarnya, sejak masuk ke mobil baekhyun sudah tertidur dan chanyeol juga tidak tega membangunkannya

dengan perlahan chanyeol menidurkan baekhyun di kasurnya dan menaikkan selimut sebatas dada sambil menghidupkan penghangat ruangan, terdengar lagi helaan nafas dari chanyeol

"hhhhhhh… baekhyun-ah" lirih chanyeol sambil menatap baekhyun yang tertidur di depannya

kembali dia meraih tas-nya dan mengambil sebuah buku, buku lagu yang di berikan baekhyun, buku lagu yang berisi lagu ciptaan tangan indah baekhyun, entah kenapa chanyeol merasa ada yang ada yang hilang jika membaca liriknya

chanyeol melempar buku lagu itu di sofa dan tidur di samping baekhyun sambil memeluk erat pinggang sang kekasih.

tampak di sebuah sofa merah tengah terbuka sebuah buku lagu yang jika ada orang membacanya pasti akan merasa kesedihan yang mendalam pada lagu tersebut

**for that I love 'PCY'**

**naneun misoleul jieossda**

**hajiman ilsijeog-eulo**

**naneun ul-eossda**

**hajiman ilsijeog-eulo**

**nalkkaji si jeongji**

**naneun kkum-e dangsin-ui eolgul-eul bala boassda**

**naega dangsingwa hamkke hal mueos-eul hal su issneunga?**

**naega gaya**

**mian hajiman nan dangsin-eul delyeo gal su eobsda**

**yeong-wonhi sasil …..**

**nan danji dangsin-eul salang habnida**

_[aku tersenyum_

_namun hanya sementara_

_aku menangis_

_namun hanya sementara_

_sampai saat dimana semua berhenti_

_aku memandang wajahmu dalam mimpi_

_aku ingin bersamamu, apa bisa?_

_aku harus pergi_

_maaf tapi aku tidak bisa membawamu_

_selamanya fakta bahwa….. _

_aku hanya akan mencintaimu]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC '3'**

ff ini sudah pernah saya post di exofanficition, namun di****** repost** ulang

terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca ulang ^^

RnR ^^


End file.
